FAN FIGHTERSSS
by The Geek of Greece
Summary: Its pretty cool


Fan Fighters!

(Picking random YouTubers on my subscription list and making them into video game characters)

The first fighter Picked: KneeCaps! Stats; Hp: 165 Stamina: 1,576 Class: Fighter Rank: Uncommon Weapon(s): Large Iron Leggings with the word Iron-y on one side, it has boosters in the back.

Light Melee: Kick, swings with his legs doing area damage and knockback

Heavy Melee: lowercase, random lowercase letters fly out of his engines making him x5 faster

First move: Wait, Wait, wait… Slows enemy's cooldowns and walking speed for 5 seconds

Second move: Bran Boost, He eats bran cereal, Gets a health boost but a .5 second stun on his part. Lasting x2 speed boost

Third move: Misspell, a large misspelled word shoots out of his legs and gives him an x6 speed for 120 seconds and gives allies an x3 speed boost for 30 seconds and heals them for 100 health

Ultimate: LoL hate, he kicks with his legs and when he hits someone, he makes a large explosion of blinding golden light that does 600 damage and then 100 burn damage over time.

Passive(s): Over Watching, at 20% health you gain back 100% over 60 seconds and an x6 damage boost and damage reduction for 20 seconds. BlazBlue: Takes 10% more healing from people and 20% if they do gaming content Weeb Sense: If you deal more than 20 damage the enemy is marked for 10 Seconds making them seeable behind walls

Second Fighter Chosen: Tabbes! Appearance: 5'5 Wearing typical Hype beast/ Gangster clothing, Guitar on her back with a special spooky Stats; Hp: 401 Stamina: 108 Class: Summoner Rank: Epic Weapon(s): Brass knuckles, Metal tipped Baseball bat, Dagger, Deer Horn Knives, Finger knife, Gauntlet, Katar, Korean fan, Bagh Naka, Butterfly Sword, Cutlass, Dao, Khopesh, Katana, Glock 19, Battle-axe, Ar15(etc.)

Light Melee: Swish, she swings and slams her baseball bat that does bludgeoning damage

Heavy Melee: Smash, a heavy swing of her bat that does bludgeoning and piercing damage

First Move: Beat down, she summons a random weapon from her very large arsenal and has it until she is either hit with a heavy, an ult or someone has a countering passive.

Second Move: Rat summons, Summons Rats that when bitten you get poisoned for 50 seconds or until healed.

Third Move: HEAVY METAL, she pulls out a guitar and plays it dealing 500 area damage to enemies and 1k healing over time.

Ultimate: Limiter Break, she takes off her Crown and gains 1k health until she takes over 1k damage and an x2 damage boost and a speed boost for 120 seconds

Passives(s): Mute, enemies around her for more than 60 seconds gain .5 seconds on their cooldowns, (Max 10 seconds). Crazy Clown: 5% more damage taken from clowns. Takis Blessing: at 40% or lower Hp she gains regeneration until she is maxed and an x2 damage, speed boost and cooldowns times are shorted by 5%

The third Fighter picked: Flamingo! Stats; Hp:858 Stamina:217 Class: Morpher Rank: Epic Weapon(s): Guns, Swords and Knives, High tech, Chill

Light Melee: Cletus shoots a pistol dealing piercing damage, Emo Scooby doo slashes with a machete doing slash damage, Minion fires a lazar gun blast with small burn damage and Su Tart throws razor sharp bacon flakes.

Heavy Melee: For Cletus, it's a whip with medium range and high damage, Emo Scooby doo cries so hard that they shoot out like bullets, Minion takes out a Yellow lightsaber and stabs with it dealing high burn damage and Su tart Uses chill powers and deals medium damage and a long stun

First Move: Avatar editor, allows him to switch between characters.

Second Move: Cletus summons a Bull to ride on that has 2k health and can charge dealing very high damage and gives him a lot of speed, Emo Scooby doo uses clue powers to figure out the best way to attack and the weak points, Minion takes out a Large fart gun that stuns for 20 seconds and deals area damage with a lasting poison effect And su tart goes sctg(Still Chill Tart God) And Does x10 Damage x5 speed and durability and a 2k buff to his health

Third Move: Editors, He summons two editors, Paige who is a small white floating fairy with messy brown hair and a black hoodie who shoots deleted clips of Albert into the enemy's head stunning them for 5 seconds, and a move where she sighs and deals area damage, And Adam/Carlito Who is a Large Golden eagle with Dark blue eyes and claws that Caws greenscreen that can be turned into anything, (Fire, Lightning, Knives, Lava, Acid(etc.)) And another move where he Dives and deals high damage with piercing.

Ultimate: ADMIN COMMANDS: Infinite power, Can Morph into any character and no matter the character he picks he gets an x8 speed boost x8 damage boost and x3 health boost

Passives(s): Editor: Rewinds time sometimes when he makes a big mistake healing any damage he got and reversing effects Chill: Can't be flinched and stuns go by x2 faster Mild clickbait: has a 10% higher chance of a crit

The fourth fighter chosen is PewDiePie Appearance: 6'11, Very muscular and strong but with little toning, Large brown beard that goes to his chest, Bleached blonde hair and blue eyes. Wears Nordic Barbarian armor made from Skyforged Steel and Enchanted leather. His right arm he wears a sleeve of pure Skyforged steel With a Large White glowing gauntlet that fits his hand perfectly, on each finger there are runes that when added together spell Brofist, In the middle of the gauntlet there is One Large 9 made of Dark blue crystalline substance. He wears short pants made of enchanted leather and a small skirt of the same things as his chest armor. His stomach is bare but in the middle of it, there is a glowing blue tattoo with again the number 9 He wears a black hood that on the top of them have two cat ears, it's attached to his chest armor and on the back of it has another glowing dark blue 9. He wears simple leather and wood sandals with a special substance that is the same that made his Glove, called Celestial Steel (or anything you want) on the bottom of it that allows his to fly and levitate. Stats; Hp:9,298 Stamina: 2,999 Class: Viking Berserker Rank: Godly Weapon(s): Fists and Feet, Brofist Gauntlet

Light Melee: Whack, punches with his gauntlet dealing high damage, knockback, and bludgeoning.

Heavy: Melee: Charging forward, charges forward shoulder first with his gauntlet arm and smashes into the enemy stunning them and pinning them until he hits a solid object.

First move: Bro Blow, aims his gauntlet while the nine glows charging up his Celestial force and then throws his fist forward dealing very high damage and stun for 5 seconds with a knockback, all damage he does with this attack he gains back 50%

Second Move: Kings mode, He charges for 10 seconds then releases a large shockwave around him knocking back and doing low damage, he gains 9k health with an x2 regeneration x9 damage and x9 speed and durability, 90% increase in cooldowns. An aura of Blue Lighting and what looks like White Fire erupts around his and gravity around him changed to benefit him, His Left eye turns Bright blue and starts to burn giving him the ability to see attacks before they hit them giving him a 90% Dodge chance Plus he can see your weak points so he has a 90% crit chance

Third Move: War Cry, he shouts knocking back enemies and stunning for 20 seconds dealing a lot of damage and all allies that in in the radius get a boost of vigor meaning a x2 damage, speed and durability plus a 9% faster cooldown for 180 seconds as well as a regeneration field around themselves for 180 seconds also.

Fourth Move: #1, Charges for 20 seconds then release a very large shockwave of energy dealing medium damage knockback plus light burn for 180 seconds, gains 90m health with a x10 regeneration and a x90 damage plus a x90 speed and durability, 90,000,000% increase in cooldown time(meaning no cooldowns) plus a aura of white and blue lightning and large amount of blue and white Fire plus his left eye turns completely white fire and then a glowing blue 9 appears giving him the ability to speed and slow time around him and can see attacks before they hit and can see read your mind knowing your next move your counter, how to counter you and everything giving him a 90,000,000% chance of dodging or a crit.

Ultimate: BROFIST! He charges his gauntlet back while saying in Swedish "For the 9-year-old army" then shouts in English "BROFIST!" And teleports to an enemy and hits them dealing instant kill damage no matter your health

Passives: B*tch lasagna, he takes 90% more healing that given and deals x9 more damage while being healed. Ylyl, if you ever reflect any of his he can give you a 50% increase of damage intake and stun for 10 seconds Meme Review, He gives his all his allies outlines on enemies if he deals damage to them. LWAIY, is able to rewind 70 seconds into the past with a 7-second cooldown when he reaches 20% and his health is the highest it was back then.

The fifth fighter picked is iilluminaughtii Stats; Hp:291 Stamina:945 Class: Witch Weapon(s): ꋰ꒒ꁲꂑꌅꈼ, Potions and a large wooden staff.

Light melee: Swing, swings her staff doing low damage and long reach.

Heavy Melee: Throws a random tier I potion (rareinsults (stuns for 2 seconds), badroommates (can't heal for 10 seconds), itscalledfashion (50 health for allies, - 50 for enemy's),)

First Move: Tier II potion (gatekeeping (blocks an enemy from using melee attacks), maliciouscompliance (crits are 20% higher chance), wooosh (x2 speed boost for allies), niceguys/girls (medium damage over a small time.),)

Second Move: Tier III (anti-MLM (a large essential oil puddle appears that traps opponents for 60 seconds while dealing medium damage over time), choosingbeggars (a small cloud of gas that takes 50 health every second opponent are in it.), antivaxx (heals allies for 100% and gives them x3.5 damage reduction for 120 seconds), revenge stories(Does all the damage an enemy did to them in the last 10 minutes), justneckbeardthings(a ton of cuts from an invisible katana appears over a group of enemy's dealing very high damage.),)

Third Move: ꋰ꒒ꁲꂑꌅꈼ Rush, ꋰ꒒ꁲꂑꌅꈼ rushes forwards and punches enemy's while dealing fire damage, stun and poison damage.

Ultimate: GOD TIER POTIONS! (furriesinhell (a bunch of brightly colored animals' attacks enemies dealing very high damage), wholsomememes (heals allies for 110% of their health and gives them an x5 attack and speed boost as well as a 10.5% damage reduction for 120 seconds)

Passive(s): Redditor: the more damage you take the more healing you give and receive. Relaxing music: allies around you get healed over time


End file.
